


Quis Custodiet

by Sarah K (tears_of_nienna)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/Sarah%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle during "Private Madness, Public Danger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quis Custodiet

He would have done it.

I thought he just meant to scare the pusher, so I didn't hesitate to bring Cowley what he wanted—the heroin and the needle. It never occurred to me to bring a vial of something innocuous instead. Just following orders, me.

Even when he started talking about the mines, I didn't really believe it. But I saw the look in his eyes when he held up the needle. _Do you have any doubt?_ he asked. I didn't, not anymore.

He would have done it.

And I would have held the pusher down as he did.


End file.
